if you kiss me then i will love you more
by kingruffles
Summary: this is a new type of story and it have [raven, beast boy] and some [robin, starfire] give it a try and tell me if I should keep going or not it my first story so hope its good
1. Chapter 1

**teen titans**

Raven and Beast boy

_**authors note* this is my first fanfic so please tell me if you like it or not thanks for giving me a try and this is a romance of beast boy and raven ***_

part 1

chapter one

it was a happy day in the titan tower and everyone was happy except for beast boy which was odd even for him. the day went on till it was 6:00 they had the day off no bad guys today.

the whole day beast boy sat on the couch in a trance thinking about his family_ 'his parents, Mark and Marie Logan, were geneticists that would travel the jungles of the world to study their wildlife. Beast Boy was brought up in the jungles of Brazil, Africa, India, and several other places. and they where-'_

cyborg his best friend sat on the end of the couch beside beast boy he look at him with a frown and ask "what's wrong with you today?"

beast boy did not respond he was in a day-dream

cyborg clap his hand in front of him and said "hey are you okay you look down"

beast boy jumped then look at him with a fake smile and said "just thinking"

cyborg ask" are you sure" he was not beveling it but he was not going to pick at him the rest of the day

beast boy said " yap it just makes me sad when I think that's all"

cyborg look him up and down and left to go talk the robin or raven or someone

when cyborg left the couch beast boy went back today dreaming but not about his parents this time but about raven 'man I do like raven but I do love the girl named raven' he thought just then raven came in the room and had a book in one hand and a tea in the other. she sat down the other end of the couch but did not give beast boy a second glance

he look at her and said "hello rav-um-en ho-w-a-r-e you today" he said it so bad he wanted to turn into a butterfly and leave but had t weigh for her replay '_ way to look none suspicious dude' _

she turned her head and said "okay till I spilt my tea on cyborg today but other than that fine" she said as if she was angry but happy at the same time

"well then with that I and off the bed good night" _'way to be cool dude she does not even know a thing' _

raven said " what no trying to make me laugh or even smile " with that said she turn red put she had her hood up so she was safe for now

beast boy stop and looked at her and then he said "I am to tried to try tonight good night rav-" he started to walk but stop again "raven I mean sorry "

when beast boy left raven felt slightly hurt by him no trying to make her laugh or smile but she thought ' _but it was weird he said my nickname then he corrected him self without me yelling at him to stop_' she look at her book and looked at the door and then back at the book

beast boy entered his bed room before thinking_ 'dude why did you correct your self now she know you like her she might think you hate her or something' he hit his head with his hand and said out loud but in a whisper "why do I like her so much why her and why did my parents die today why" he went to his bed and lied down but could not sleep _

beast boy was on his bed crying because it was now his parents 8th year anniversary of his parents death. His friends did not know about his past. beast boy looked at the clock it was 1:00 am the only one who might be up is his crush raven and he did not wont to she her in his condition or even talk to her tonight

end of chapter one

sorry for the little jumps but just so you know beast boy is In love with rave but we do not know her feeling and it a sad day for beast boy

next time I am going to shorten their name beast boy will be=bb raven=r or raven cyborg=cy robin=rob or rin star fire =sf next chapter will bet up soon tell me if I should keep going or not thanks for reading have a great day Kingruffles is off-line


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 1**

**Chapter 2**

* So sorry for my pour grammar and spelling my word just hate me someday I am so sorry for it I will try to do better in this one tell me if I did and if you like it thanks for reading.*

**Cyborgs P.O.V.**

It was 7:00am and all the titans are up, but not bb.

Cy was making bacon and eggs for the team he was looking forward to showing bb the meat he had made for the team and Cy know it would bug Bb.

Cy looks around to see all his friend but not his best friend Bb, Cy looks at Robin and says " have you seen Grass stain (Beast boys nickname by Cyborg) around"

Robin look up from eyeing Star up and down and replays not taking his eye off of her " No he must have stayed up thinking of raven" he say with a wink at cyborg which makes him laugh.

When Star heard Cy laughing she look over to the kitchen to see Robin looking at her she looked away in a blush so did Robin and Cy just laugh harder at the two.

It was now 10am and Cy was outside Beast boys room he knocked but there was no answer so he opened it and seen his room a mess but no Bb in site.

**Ravens P.O.V. **

She just got told that Bb is missing all they found was lots of dirty clothes so he might have got eaten by the dirty clothes moster but she did not think it would be true.

She thought _'I miss him trying to make me smile or laugh'_ she was sad on the inside but did not show it on the outside.

**Inside Raven **

Her emotions where going crazy a loving Raven in red said in tears " I love Bb and we still did not tell him" a angry Raven said " if anyone has hurt Bb I will show him the meaning of pain" and a smart Raven says if he is hurt his chances of survival are 10-1 " with that al the Ravens started to panic.

**Outside Raven**

She was in her room and she said out loud "Beast boy I love you and I will fined you!" and her loving emotion said " and then well will tell him how we feel and kiss him and hug hi-" just before she said anything ales real Raven said "not like that but when I fined him I will tell him how I feel that's all loving" loving said "bu-" real Raven said " no ands ifs or buts about it we will take it one step at a time " and with that she went to one of her books and she said a rhyme " book from the self show me the biggest goofball of them all Beast boy the green man with out a tan" and the mirror showed her beast boy siting on a beach and it zoomed in on his face and he was crying.

Wth that Raven left to go fined him.

* thanks for reading but what do you think will happen and tell me if it is good or not sorry for It being so short next one will be longer* Kingruffles is now off-line

Ps I will try to use all the advice you give me thanks again for reading


End file.
